Plan from the Future
by NomNomInc
Summary: Alejandra Karina de Phantomhive- a thirteen year old from our time who says she's Ciel's descendant from the future. With her, she has her own butler that looks strikingly like Sebastian. But this girl holds secrets and a plan about her family name.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: (based from the anime- I haven't gone that far in the manga- beginning /mid season 2 Ciel doesn't have his memory but hasn't come in contact with Alois yet)

Alejandra Karina Isabelle de Phantomhive- a thirteen year old from our time who says she's Ciel's great-great-great-great-granddaughter from the future. With her she has her own butler that looks strikingly like Sebastian. But this girl holds secrets and a plan about her family name.

Ch1. Out of the Closet

It was a typical morning in the Phantomhive estate, Mailen had made a mess in the laundry room, Finny had tripped and uprooted trees, and Bard had burned the kitchen….again. But this time they didn't want to disturb Sebastian, so they decided to fix it on their own, so Finny went to the market to buy some new trees and Mailen and Bard went to the closet to get the cleaning supplies.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Mailen exclaimed.

"Why 'cause we're actually fixing our messes on our own?" Bard asked.

"Why, yes! Not asking Sebastian for help and doing things on our own like good servants"

"Well, at least out of it we'll get some respect out of that Sebastian."

When they reached the closet Mailen reached to open the door. As she opened it a girl with long grayish dark hair in black and blue dress like the ones Lizzy wore fell to the floor as if she was leaning on the door when it was open.

Mailen and Bard stared at her in shock. The chef was the first to speak, " 'Ello, Who are you?"

"Ow…" was all the girl said.

From inside the closet came a familiar voice, "My Lady, I told you not to lean on the door." Out came a young man dressed in (you guessed it) a tail coat. He helped the young girl up.

"Sebastian!" Mailen wailed.

"Hey, what were you doing in the closet?" Bard asked.

The butler looked from the girl to the servants then replied smoothly, "The young Master was in the dress and he didn't want you two to see him like this." The nodded, gullible…

"But the young Master looks so adorable!" Mailen hugged to Ciel impersonator.

"Let go of me!" 'Ciel' squirmed away from the maid. Ounce away she looked at her butler, "Take me to my study."

"As you wish 'young Master'" The butler took her down the hall. Ounce out of ear shot he spoke again, "I forgot how mind numbing they used to be…"

"Do I honestly look that much like Ciel Phantomhive?" the girl inquired.

"Well, there was one time where the young Master had to dress as a girl for an investigation, and honestly I may say you two may be identical," Her butler spoke.

She nodded, "Well then, will the Sebastian in this time know anything?" She asked.

"No, My Lady. This is my past, so the Sebastian here won't know of your plan."

"Good, so now until Ciel Phantomhive is dead and is replaced with Alejandro Marcos De Phantomhive, Ciel will know me as his descendent and not his cousin's." she said when they finally reached Ciel's study.

"Are you ready, young Mistress?"

"Yes."

I hoped you guys liked it. R+R please!

this isn't my first fanfic but it is my first here


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready, Young Mistress?"

"Yes."

Ch. 2 Alejandra's POV

I smirked, this was going to be easy… _you've gone over it in your head a thousand times. Now all you have to do is open this door and let him fall for it_….just open the door. Staring at the door so intently I stared to notice something from the design…"Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lady?" He replied respectfully pausing at the door handle. When I didn't say anything he kneeled down at my side so he was at level with me then peered from me to the door that I was focusing so intently on.

"Why do I remember this door?" I asked my curiosity had a dangerous asset to it. Surely, Sebastian would know. He remembers everything I do, the places we go, the people we meet- nothing less from a demon butler. That's why I gave him a shocked look when he gave me an answer.

"I've only ever seen this door when I was serving the Earl Phantomhive, never have I seen while serving you. Perhaps you've seen the door before we created our contract." I gritted my teeth making a mental note to look more into it later_…this door gives me an uneasy feeling…_

"Alright sorry for the interruption, Sebastian. Continue with opening the door," I said in a childish voice. _Damn I'm getting nervous…_Suddenly the door swung open from Sebastian's doing and I was ushered in- a too dramatic entrance for my tastes though it'll do.

"Ciel Phan-" I started but stopped myself. Peering around the room I grew frustrated, "Sebastian, where is he!" I huffed going around the desk of papers sitting in the large leather seat. _Why does he have a seat too big for him…?_ I looked up at Sebastian he was checking his silver pocket watch from his coat.

"It seems that about now the Young Master should be finishing his breakfast and is preparing to head here," Sebastian smiled his demon like smile that irritated and slightly freaked me out. I narrowed my eyes at him thinking how to introduce myself to the head of the house since our first attempt failed. _A small thought came to my head, play the mysterious person behind the chair when someone walks in, let the suspense grow with every second that you keep wondering who is in the chair- excellent. _

"Sebastian, I want you to hide." I said spinning in the chair making myself slightly dizzy though I didn't care.

"Yes, Young Mistress." From the corner of my eye I saw Sebastian walking into the closet. _He going in the closet…_I restrained from giggling at the pun. When I heard footsteps coming down the hall I abruptly stopped spinning and remained facing the opposite direction of the wall. I tried to calm m nerves. I've been preparing for this for over a year. The steps grew louder until they stopped on the other side of the door. I heard the soft sound of the handle open leisurely and the sound of the air make a swooping sound as the air pressure changed in the room. Small tapping from shoes of a small body walked to the desk.

"U-uh sir, you have a letter," came a boy's voice but it definitely wasn't Ciel's. I spun around to see a blonde boy with a straw hat with red hair clips pulling back his bangs. He was holding a small letter with a red wax seal on it of a spider with a 'T'. _Alois Trancy._

I tried to speak in a bit of a deeper voice…_he may be a child but I doubt he sounds like a girl_, "Thank you," I said taking the letter from him. He bowed and left. Rummaging through the desk I couldn't find a letter opener…_where is the blasted thing!..._

"Left top drawer, My Lady," Sebastian's muffled voice echoed from the closet. I grumbled opening the drawer finding the letter opener with ease… with a flock of the hand the letter flap was open and being unfolded.

"_Earl Phantomhive, _

_ We invite you to a costume ball in two days. Please feel free to bring your butler and a friend._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Alois Trancy."_

_Bring a friend…maybe I can go…but what can I gain from it? People will be there so I'll have to come up with an excuse for being with Ciel…maybe I can be a friend he knows from business…maybe I can make Alois one of my allies and use him as a pawn…though his obsession with Ciel will be a bother…_

"Who are you…?" a harsh voice startled me out of my thoughts. A boy in a royal blue outfit stood infront of the desk glaring at me. He had an eye patch covering his right eye. His other eye was sapphire blue like the ring adorning his thumb. His hands rested on his hips in a frustrated posture that made him look like an adorable pouty kid. Sebastian was right we had the same color of hair. Then I realized…._damn so much for surprise…_


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I haven't updated this one in a while so here it goes. I decided to show you how our little Miss Alejandra got her contract with our lovely Sebby. X3

I do NOT own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Ch3<p>

"_What do you wish for?"_ it was a light but dark voice, dangerous. All the sound from before, the constant cars honking, the whistles of police directing traffic even at night, and the many other sounds of people you would find in such a low grade area. But with what voice, it all disappeared, and there was a foreboding silence. Moments after, the sound came back though they were fainter as the small girl focused her vision on the tall stark figure deeper in the alley way.

"I want power over the people I hate and have or will betray me. I want what rightfully mine," her voice, so broken, yet just as determined. The creature smiled her soul looked delectable- a mixture of traits eerily similar to the young Lord's.

"Alright…I am willing to give you that, but you that this will be a two- sided agreement. Are you prepared to what will happened after I have-"

"I don't care what happens to me!" the young girl snapped. She reminded him even more of his former master. He wondered briefly if his meals were always going to be young children…

"Very well, it's time to bind our agreement with a contract," the man stuck out his hand before the girl showing his insignia, "Where would you like it?"

She seemed to mule on the question for a while then ask, "Where did you put your last contract?"

_His BIG eye…_, "I put it on the eye of my last master."

"Well then there," she spoke getting up off the ground. The creature noticed then that the girl had on tattered clothing, scrapes could be seen through her worn faded jeans which were already stained with the crimson liquid. She also had a couple of cuts on his cheek and bloody knuckles as if a knife had been inflicted on her and she had returned the stack with a good punch. The man nodded, stepping forward, towering over the girl though his arm was long enough for his hand to grasp her head. She finally looked the demon in the eye. She had an odd color of iris- a smoky grey. In them the demon could spot fear but only barely. A snake in a tall grass garden- there, but hidden. He didn't blink when he lightly pressed his thumb on the center of her eye making her wince. She didn't struggle though she dug her raged nails dug into his wrist in pain which didn't bother him in the least. Tear light drops of blood skid down her face as the contract was literally burned into her.

Finally after what felt like an eternity he let her go allowing her to fall to the ground. The demon waited for his new master to recover. When she did she rose slowly opening her eye, now, which was glowing a bright violet which used to be grey. She wiped her cheek staining her sleeve and tinting her cheek pink from the blood.

The demon asked, "What is your name, master?"

The girl straightened her shoulders, "Alejandra Karina de Phantomhive, heir to the Duke de Phantomhive in Spain. My family came to concur here, in Mexico, hundreds of years ago, but they were over thrown. I want that title back" she growled, "I deserve more than to waste away in these streets, what with all the violence."

The demon nodded, _that's why…_, "Alright, Young Mistress." Ale smirked as her new servant bowed before her. She began walking out the alley when she paused looking at the demon, he face growing an unpleasant expression.

"Change your clothes you can't walk around here without getting looks, and…what your name?" (referring to his natural form)

The creature blinked transforming his appearance into some black jeans and hoodie and his hair partly covering his ruby eyes then saying, "My name is whatever you wish it to be."

The mulled over it for a while then said, "Sebastian."

Sebastian cracked a smirk _it amazing how alike the two are…this will be interesting._

* * *

><p>You may be wondering how Ale can choose Sebastian (well it can happen!) that and I didn't want to change his name…<p>

Ok so you may wonder about Ale's situation was before Sebby got to her. Well, you'll just have to wait for the next few chapters.

Loves! R+R plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not posting! My computer is broken the only way I'm posting this chapter is 'cause I'm at my sister's. Hope you like it!

I don't own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Ch4<p>

"Ah!~"

"You're almost there…"

"Why does it have to hurt so much!"

"Well, Mistress. This is you're first time…"

"Ugh! Get off me!"

"We're almost done, Mistress."

"Mn!"

"See. All done. I'm sure the more and more this is done you'll get used to it, Master."

"Yeah right. You'll just get rougher."

Sebastian smiled at Ale in her new corset as he went to open the door allowing Ciel-who by Ale's demand was wearing a second eye patch over his left eye- and his tailor Nina Hopkins in the room. Ciel stumbled a bit before getting help from his Sebastian. Miss Nina lugged her case over to a table like a giddy girl. A few days before Ale had met Nina when she came for measurements of the girl now Ale was going to try on the dress she would wear to the Earl Trancy's ball tomorrow.

"Alright! I have those casual dresses you wanted," Nina announced laying out an array of frilly dresses. Ale grumbled at the fills, but it was common for a girl of her age to wear something like this. Nina did abide by the color scheme Ale had chosen. The tailor wouldn't shut it on how her preferable style was close to the Young Lords.

"Oh! And I have a surprise for our young Miss," Nina announced. She brought out an outfit that made Ale brighten instantly. The top was a pewter button up shirt much like Ciel's under a black vest with blue rhinestone buttons with a deep blue top coat that had the back of the coat extend down to about the knee area . this part of the coat was layered and seemed like a skirt. With all this was a pair of short shorts the same color of the coat.

"You can't honestly think that a _thirteen _year old girl could wear that out in public," Ale jumped turned around to see Ciel had taken off his unneeded eye patch and was eyeing the outfit.

"Oh, c'mon. I can just wear that around the mansion and wear a dress whenever we go out," Alejandra smiled at the outfit then paused, "Hey! Don't look!" Ciel rolled his eyes.

_God, he's irritating sometimes…_over the past few days of staying at the mansion Ale had concluded that Ciel was very much spoiled, the servants were sort of stupid, and Ciel had no memory of what happened about that angel and his parents death. His amnesia was a setback that she'd have to work out since that meant getting him out of the picture and his cousin into it was going to take longer.

"Lady Alejandra, here is your dress for tomorrow's ball." Before Ale turned around she saw Ciel make a terrified face. Raising an eyebrow she looked back to Miss Nina. The dress she was holding was very much like the one she had designed for Ciel in the Jack the Ripper case just in a light blue and solid black bows instead of striped. "I figured since I had already made you one, and I was not able to see you in it that I'd make your cousin one too so I can see her in it." Ale tilted her head in confusion. The only part of Miss Nina's statement she understood was that lie she was told about Alejandra being Ciel's long lost cousin.

She shrugged it off as the tailor helped her into a petticoat then the dress, fluffing out the skirt and buttoning it from the back. Ale was still blushing from being slightly naked infront of Ciel before. She had grown fine with Sebastian dressing her, but Ciel was her age…not to mention to her he was centuries older than her.

Nina brought out a hat from a box settling it on Ale's head. It was smaller compared to Ciel's pink dress's hat.

"Next would be the shoes," Nina brought out three pairs of shoes. The first pair of shoes were black ankle high boots with a silver clad buckle and half inch heel(Ciel wears 1 inch- so he's taller), the second Nina recommended wearing with the shorts outfit, they were black mid shin boots with a dark blue half inch heel. The last were simple black ballerina flats. Ale had requested them since she didn't like being stuck to heel- half inch of otherwise.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, alright now get this thing off of me"<p>

"Always so impatient."

Ale grumbled while Sebastian worked on getting the tight corset off of her. She sucked in a deep breath after it was finally slipped out of her and her lunged could expand fully. Sebastian worked on get her night clothes on while she played with her long hair.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Why did Ciel seem disgruntled about my ball gown?"

Sebastian smirked, "He had to wear one quite similar to it ounce. Now whenever he is reminded of it or a certain person he is given chills."

"He wore a dress?" Ale's eyes widened in amusement. To Sebastian's nod she started laughing at the Earl while her butler gathered her long hair into a braid at her side. She was still giggling when he settled her into her covers. "So, tomorrow we meet the Earl Trancy."

"Yes," Sebastian said while removing her royal blue contacts and putting them in their containers. Her contract glowed in the dim light casting a shadow over her other grey eye.

Ale shifted in the sheet getting more comfortable, "It will be interesting."

Sebastian smirked walking out of the room holding a candelabrum.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it!<p>

Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back x3

I hope you guys are enjoying it…please review!

I don't own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji.

one more thing there shall a surprise and another. A

Ch. 5

"So this…Alois Trancy. Has practically the same background as me," Ciel spoke in the carriage. It was a statement but his face told me it was a question.

"Yeah…" I sighed looking out of the carriage window. I knew it was a lie, but Sebastian had told me to not tell anything to Ciel about the outcome of his life. After a moment I saw the tree begin to become scares and in the distance a gated entrance. "We're here."

"Excellent," Ciel uttered.

Moving to the front of the massive mansion Sebastian opened the door. Then my Sebastian. Ciel look at me, "Ladies first."

I smiled heading towards the little door where Sebastian helped me off by my hand. I ended up tripping on my heeled boot causing Sebastian to catch me. "Still not accustomed to the shoes, Young Mistress?"

"No," I grumbled, straightening out my dress. It was a corseted- which made me slightly hate it, but was still pretty. It was a dark blue with a light blue ruffles at the ends of the sleeves and hems and black satin ribbons tied to a bow around my waist, neck, and at the ends of my twin pigtails. Ciel walked out of the carriage next retrieving his walking stick from his Sebastian.

"We'll see you this evening, Young Master and Lady," Mei Rin said from the front of the carriage where Bard had been directions the horse with Finny. Ciel and I nodded to them as they went on their way to the back of the mansion to the servants' quarters.

We walked up to the large door. I marvels at the design while the Sebastian's tried to look for a door knocker. They ended up having to knock on the door themselves, but before they were able to, the door opened revealing a butler with loin like eyes covers by glasses. He didn't speak though he eyes the two Sebastian's as he led us to a room where I saw a group of people.

"Ciel!" I was taken aback when a squealy girl draw Ciel into a hug.

"Lizzy! Can't…breath!" the girl automatically retracted from her neck lock. That's when she saw me.

"Ciel, who is this," her voice was sweet, but I saw that look in her eye. It read 'What are _you_ doing with my Ciel?' I raised an eyebrow. Sebastian hadn't told me about this girl.

"This Alejandra, she's my cousin from my father's side of the family," Ciel spoke. I smiled he was using the excuse I had brought up yesterday. "Ale, this is my fiancée, Elizabeth." _Ah, so that's why…_

"Ah, Ale. So, why haven't I ever heard of any extended family other than Ciel's aunt?" she asked sugar coated-ly. _Damn this girl…_

"Oh, well my father, Victor, was Ciel's father's, Vincent's, brother. Before either of us were born, Victor went to Spain with a Duchess there. Once married, they lost contact with any family here. Though when we heard about the fire that killed Ciel's parents we tried to get in contact, but it was quite difficult. About a few months ago we established contact with Ciel, and since we had prepared an arrangement where I can stay with Ciel to learn the family business and I can help him with business affairs on the continent.*"

Everyone blinked. Twice. Then a rather dark skinned boy waltzed up to me, "Well! It is nice to meet you! I am Prince Souma. And this is my butler Agni." The white haired boy behind him bowed in respect.

"I am Alejandra, but you can call me Ale," I greeted sweetly. Looking over the finely dressed boy I saw a Chinese man sitting on the couch with a girl on his lap. I noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. _Lucy…these boots are a broken ankle waiting to happen. _

"It's you!" he exclaimed causing me to tilt my head in confusing. I never met him…right?

"Uh…yes?" I said curiously.

"Lau, don't confuse my cousin," Ciel said from the other side of the room where he was talking to Lizzy.

"Of course, Young Lord. By the way," he turned to me. "What's your name?" Deadpan.

"Alejandra," I said. The girl on his lap got up and leaned toward me. Her big eyes were staring at me expectedly. For what I don't know. I leaned back for he personal space until I thought I was going to trip. Which I did. Thankfully, Sebastian had been behind me to catch my fall. I looked at the girl up and down. _No fair! She doesn't wear shoes AND she had big boobs?_

"Young Mistress would you like to retire for a bit? I'm sure your tired from the trip," Sebastian started.

"Yes," I answered letting him guide me out of the room, up the stairs, down the hall into a room where my suitcase with already put that held my costume for the ball later on today. I ended up not bringing the light blue dress on account that Ciel wouldn't stop being jumpy around it, so we ended up bringing another outfits on rushed order. I just didn't know what it was.

But it wasn't just Sebastian and I in the expression brightened as the figured turned around, "Hello Ciel."

"Hello Ale," Demon Ciel walked over taking me into an embrace. "How's the contract coming along?"

"Okay. I just met Elizabeth," Ciel smirked at my annoyance, "She doesn't like me because I came here with her fiancée." Ciel chuckled.

"I forgot how jealous she could get sometimes," Ciel spoke. I liked this Ciel more than human Ciel. Then again I was more accustomed to him.

"By the way, you're wittier as a human," I judged him while I sat on the bed and Sebastian removed my boots.

Ciel did the same as I. He challenged, "Am I not witty now?" Sebastian took off his shoes as well.

"Well, sometimes, but as a demon your more serious. The human you is actually more entertaining because he's better to make fun of," I giggled.

"I expected nothing less from someone that's spent the last three years with me," Ciel commented. He laid down at the center of the bed pulling me next to him. "Who would have thought my decedent would be found in a rundown city in Mexico."

"I'm not you decedent. I'm your cousin's," I said brushing off the hair from his eyes to look at the contract on his right eye like mine.

He did the same to me though he removed my contacts, "You still have the Phantomhive name."

"True. And I guess it is a good thing because then you would have never known you have a cousin in Spain."

"True. Now rest," he pulled me closer handing the contacts to Sebastian before the butler exited the room. I snuggled against Ciel taking in his smell. It wasn't warm or cold. It didn't feel alive. It felt ominous and dark. And I liked it.

"Young Lord, Mistress," Sebastian came into the room waking us both up, "It's almost time for the party."

"Very well," Ciel pulled me into the sitting position next to him at the edge of the bed. I stood up as Sebastian changed him. I felt fine like this in front of demon Ciel, yet for some reason it was different for human Ciel. Sebastian helped me into the short shorts of my costume which like my other outfit at home I loved. He buttoned up a white frilly shirt that had a large bow in it at the neck. The coat to it was a royal blue like Ciel's eyes- human or demon, though as a demon when they weren't red. The coat had the basic design of the casal outfit only it was more extravagant with gold buttons and a bow at the small of my back where the skirt like part of the coat started. I returned to sit down on the bed again next to Ciel. He grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers as Sebastian put on my long boots then moved to Ciel with his shoes.

"I figure you can help, the Lady finish preparing," he glanced at Ciel who nodded. With that Sebastian headed to the door, "Well then whenever you are ready, Young Mistress."

Ciel stepped off the bed and I followed him to the foot of the bed. He gestured me to sit in that bench like thing and I did. First, he leaned down to put on my contacts. I knew how to put them on, and he knew I never let Sebastian put them on for me just take them off, but he did anyway. Then he moved to my hair undoing to pigtail that had gotten a bit messed up during our nap. He brushed through my hair with a brush then redid the pigtails.

"You're getting better at that," I commented. I remember the first time he did my hair Sebastian had to cut it short by a few inches because of stubborn knots.

He smiled down at me. Finally he took out a pirate hat from a box. It matched my coat and was adorned with a white feather. Ciel placed it on my head then helped me up. I stumbled a bit and he chuckled, "Still not used to heels?"

"You don't want to know how many times I tripped yesterday when Sebastian made me break them in," I grumbled.

"Oh, so that's why. It not that you don't know how to walk, it's that your feet hurt," Ciel inquired.

"Correct."

Suddenly he got closer to me to whisper in my ear, "Want me to kiss them all better?" I blushed pulling away to look at his face. He was smirking as if knowing I'd be blushing.

Then I smirked, "You want to kiss my feet? My, my. I was right you do have a foot fetish."

He shook his head, "You know what I meant," he said sternly. Like lighting his lips found mine. I just kissed him back for a few second when he pulled away. By that time my blush had deepened. "I'll try to visit you in the manor when you return, alright?"

"Alright," I said watching as he opened the window and jumped thinking how odd it was that he said he'd never return to the Phantomhive manor because he had no purpose there and now he did. I watched in the distance seeing a black hound running into the forest. When the figure disappeared completely I turned around calling, "Sebastian, I'm ready."

WHOO HOO Demon Ciel is here! Lots of shipping hope you guys liked it. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

You'll get a cookie c:

*in those days Englishmen would refer to the other countries of Europe that were on the main land 'the continent'


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it.

I don't own Black Butler

enjoy~

* * *

><p>Ch.6<p>

I walked into the ball room marveling at the elegant furniture and structure of the building. The ball room was grand and a pale gold with high ceilings designed with Victorian fillings. The room was lit brightly with extravagant crystal and gold chandeliers. I noticed the majority of adults didn't come in costumes _Party poopers…_, so it was quite easy to spot Ciel and the others.

I walked over to them glancing around at the elegant scenery. Though when I actually got to Ciel, I stopped in my tracks. We both looked up and down at each other. We were practically wearing the same thing! The small differences- my shorts being shorter, my hat was smaller and his had an odd brown feather in it, he had a red sash at his hip along with a leather belt holding a sword though I had small hand knives in my pockets- didn't really matter; we were matching and from what I could tell Elizabeth wasn't happy. I saw her wearing a Native American costume. _So that's where the brown feather came from…_ I sighed walking over to say hi to the rest of the group. Ciel's servants were wearing farm animals. Lau and the girl on his lap were dressed in kimonos, and Souma was dressed at Sherlock Homes and Agni was Watson.

"Lady Ale, you must try our curry buns." Agni handed me a small plate with what looked like a donut on it.

"Uh, sure," I took it in my mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully very aware of everyone staring at me.

…

It was so delicious! Though, I already knew that. Before when Sebastian and I lived in my time with Ciel, he was actually quite fond of them.

"It's delicious." I saw as everyone's eyes brightened at my response.

"So you like them?" I turned around seeing Ciel in his pirate outfit. I nodded taking another bite from it. I offered some to him. It surprised me a bit when he didn't actually grab the bun and take a bite. He stepped closer to me leaning down to take a bite like I was feeding him. His close proximity made me blush which from the corner of my eye I saw Lizzy seething. I froze after seeing a young blonde maid next to Lizzy coming towards us. _That's- _

I squeaked when I felt liquid hit my back. Turning around I saw the maid holding a wine bottle. Some of its contents were on the floor some on the back of my jacket. A stream of vial curses came to my mind but I came calm as Ciel became angered with the maid.

She persuaded him to bring me to private quarters to clean my jacket. He agreed only if he could go. _Dammit! _

We had been in the room for a while and I was tense. I knew the maid was Alois- due to Sebastian telling me what was going to happen tonight. I looked over at Ciel seeing that he was getting impatient, then to Alois. The blonde 'girl' was humming while patting my jacket stain with a damp cloth. I sighed rubbing my temple trying to process what I was going to do.

"There all finished," _Finally!_ The maid stood up and I looked at the still very well seen stain.

"Finished?" I stood confronting her. She didn't get frightened. She only started into my eyes.

I jerked back when she reached up to cup my cheek, "You have such pretty eyes. I wonder, if that the color of your soul?"

"Let go of her at once!" Ciel demanded snatching Alois's hand from my face. Ciel didn't have time to react when the Trancy boy reached up to take away his eye patch. Ciel opened his eye revealing his contract.

"My,my, aren't we hiding something?" he ran off with Ciel's eye patch.

Ciel ran after him called, "Give that back!"

I sighed following him out the room and down the hall. Though after trying to follow the boys fast pace, I lost sight of them.

"Ugh," I rubbed my temples looking out the window to the close forest area on the Trancy estate. Further down the hall I saw a door leading outside. I smiled _might as well get a head start._

* * *

><p>No Ones POV<p>

"Ah you found me," Alois said excitedly. Ciel was panting from running all over the mansion and the strain on his mind from all the dizziness his confusing memories caused him. Not to mention puking in the Trancy basement. "Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog."

"And you're Alois Trancy," Ale appeared from behind a tree between the two. Alois removed the wig releasing his own light blonde locks.

"The Queen's spider?" Ciel asked applaud. "Why the bloody hell are you in women's clothing?"

"I need to do my work undercover," Alois faked a hurtful tone. Ciel tsked him discussed, and Ale snorted at the irony.

"And just who are you girly?" Alois asked Alejandra.

"That's none of your business!" Ciel barked.

"I'm his cousin," Ale said. "But, back to the subject. Why did you bring Ciel out here?"

"Simple. I want him," the blonde boy answered.

"Me? What do you want from me?" Ciel asked rudely.

"Just you."

"Well, that might be a problem," Sebastian stepped out from the darkness. "Because the young lord is _mine._"

Alois rolled his eyes then he turned to Ale expectedly. "What?"

"Well, I'm well aware of your butler. Where is he?"

"None of your business," she snapped.

Alois shrugged, "Whatever. Claude, this is an order. Get me Ciel Phantomhive."

"Sebastian," Ciel said, "This is an order. Protect me."

"Yes, your highness."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Yay! another chapter! Tell me what you guys think! Do you guys like the whole Alex Demon Ciel? Please please reveiw or fav!<p>

Loves

~nomnom


	7. Chapter 7

Yay new chapter!

I don't own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji

Enjoy~

Ch7

Ale Pov

I watched as Claude ordered some purple haired triplets to attack Ciel's Sebastian. I leaned against a tree watching the quarrel. I saw Sebastian take on all three while carrying Ciel. Easily, he had them down.

"As expected from a Phantomhive butler," I commented, "Right, Seba…"I turned around where I had thought my Sebastian was hiding if I needed him. "Sebastian?" I called. I walked around a little away from the fight searching of any sign of my demon butler.

"Well, well, are you scared without your butler?" I heard a mocking voice behind me.

Whipping around, I found Alois in that stupid maid's outfit. "Like I'd tell you," I spatted at him.

"My, how rude," Alois said casually, taking a step towards me. I stepped one back. Again he stepped forward, "I am sorry I couldn't get that stain out of your jacket, but if I may ask, why are you wearing clothes fit for a boy?"

"Why are you wearing clothes fit for a girl," I countered taking another step back from the creep bumping into a tree. _ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I DON'T NEED THIS! _

Alois saw my distress and trotted right up to me. I glared at him as a menacing smile came to his smile, "Now if what my Claude said is true, _you_ have a Sebastian."

"Maybe…" I replied trying to move to the side away from the blonde boy, but his arms shot out trapping me between him and the damned tree.

"Well then," he said in a low voice pressing closer to me, "I want you too."

"You're not getting me or Ciel," I snapped at him as he grabbed my chin so I had to look at him.

"While I'm highly sure I will. My Claude obeys all my orders. All I need to do is think about what I'll do once I have you…" I flinched when I felt he hand- the one not holding my chin- skim down my back, "You can be my little pet," he said in this menacing voice. I squeaked when I felt a confident hand purposefully squeeze my butt. Out of instinct I brought up my knee successfully hitting the boys sensitive area.

I smirked as he yelped and fell to the floor. "The next time you do that, I'll make you so repulsive no one will want you," I spat at him, "Not even that good for nothing Claude."

Through his pain, my words set him on fire, "You! You little tart!"

"Slutty peasant boy," I muttered walking over to where the fighting had continued.

Suddenly I heard the most retched noise. It sounded beautiful, but had such a high pitch that it was ear shattering. Covering my ears I tried to find my way back to Ciel and his Sebastian. _Where the hell is _my_ Sebastian?!_

They found me before I even saw them. I let out a small scream when I felt someone pick me up. With a mild panick attack I thought it was one of the triplets, and I was about to hit whoever had grabbed me until I saw black as night hair and blood red eyes. Looking over Sebastian's shoulder, I saw Ciel in the small position as me covering his ears seemingly annoyed.

* * *

><p>"My Lady, your jacket," Ciel's Sebastian handed me my forgotten jacket. Moments ago he had just stopped the white haired woman, and Alois had just introduced himself to the crowd of once hypnotized people. Now, Sebastian was helping me into my jacket. It didn't even look like there was a stain to begin with.<p>

"Thank you, Sebastian," I said looking around the ball room, "Er…Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Would you so happen as to know where my Sebastian is?" I asked searching for that blasted butler.

"Maybe he didn't want you as a meal anymore," a voice snorted behind us. It was Alois and his butler. I glared at him walking away, leaving Ciel and Sebastian to him.

I sighed taking a seat by Prince Soma and Agni. I thought I'd finally have time to relax till I heard a squeaky voice. I scrunched up my nose. "So, why were you and Ciel away for so long?" Lizzy said fisting her hands on her hips. _Oi…vey…._

I sighed, "You saw. The maid got wine on my jacket. We went to get it cleaned."

"It took you very long."

"It was a big stain."

"Where is that maid? I want to know what really took you so long."

I smacked my hand on the table really getting peeved with this girl. I got close to her so I could whisper in her ear, "She's not here. She's never coming back because she's at the bottom of a lake." I wanted to laugh so hard at the expression on her face, but then she'd know I was lying, so all I did was walk over to Ciel seeing him eye his pocket watch. Moments later Sebastian appeared. Not my butler though. I furrowed my brows in irritation. Sebastian wasn't one for running off at all. He wouldn't be going back on his contract. Contract. He still had one with demon Ciel, but he wouldn't go to Ciel. _Would he?_ Ciel knew Sebastian longer. He must be fonder with the demon boy than I. Maybe Sebastian just saw me as regular plain food. Then again I wasn't meant to be food for him, so he had nothing to gain from it. He had nothing attaching me to him.

"Ale." I snapped out of my daze looking over to Ciel. He was glaring at someone far away. When I turned to see who Ciel was staring at, I saw Alois dancing with Lizzy. I snorted at her feeble attempts to call Ciel. They were too faint over the music.

"Ale, dance with me," Ciel said with a determined.

"Excuse me!"

"I'm house you in my mansion and got you new clothes. I bought your notions of being my decedent. Now just dance with me." I really wanted to reject him but he had a point. I huffed out letting him grab my hand.

"Why, Young Master! You're going to dance?" Sebastian said mockingly.

"Shut up," Ciel grumbled taking me to the line of dancers. Cupping his left hand in my right, he muttered, "I hope you know how to dance."

"I may be from the future, but that doesn't mean I have no etiquette," I snapped placing my hand on his shoulder as he placed his at my waist. We slowly started to turn into circles with the music.

"So, if you're from the future, would that mean your Sebastian is from the future?" Ciel asked still keeping his eye on Alois and Lizzy from across the group of dancing couples.

"Yes," I said blandly.

"So, how much can you tell me about the future?" Ciel tried.

"Not one thing."

"Not one?" he pried.

"Fine one question and that's it. And I get to choose whether or not I answer it."

He seemed to ponder on it for a bit then answered, "Good enough for me."

"Well then, ask away," I said as he twirled me out and in.

The small wind created by twirling so quickly lifted my bangs so I was able to see Ciel's expression more clearly. It was hard and serious, but in his eye, you could tell his he was desperate for the answer to whatever question he had. He pulled me in a bit too roughly, and we ended up bumping chests. "Will Alois Trancy die by my hand?" From the distance some would say the position we were in was a bit too intimate for thirteen year olds, let alone 'cousins', but we only stayed like that for the brief moment of his question. Suddenly I felt everything start to fall. Instinctively I clutched Ciel's jacket stiffening.

"Relax, you act like it's the first time someone's dipped you while dancing," Ciel said smugly then lifting me upright. "Now are you going to give me an answer?"

I flushed a bit, "Firstly, it is." We continued dancing. "Seconding yes, but I will not explain it so you'll just have to deal with it."

"I'm listening," he said spinning me.

I thought of how I would answer him without really effecting his future. *_click_* I smiled hatching an idea. "He will die by you but indirectly. And you will be the main reason for his death, so happy?"

He smirked, "Yes." Just after I faintly heard him mutter, "Alois Trancy, I will kill you."

The song ended, and we separated. "Ciel!"

I groaned.

* * *

><p>Yay! new chapter! Hope you guys like it!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

I'll make it up to you somehow!

I don't Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Ch 8.

_Tap,tap,tap…tap,tap,tap…tap,tap,tap…tap,tap,tap…tap,tap,tap..._

"Can you please stop?" Ciel groaned from the seat in his desk. He was slouched in the leather chair looking full of boredom. Which, quite frankly, he was. He rubbed the irritated vein at his temple from the annoying sounds the girl in front of him was making with her heeled boots. Alejandra Karina de Phantomhive was pacing with a frustrated knot between her brows.

_Tap,tap,tap…tap,tap,tap…tap,tap,tap…tap,tap,tap…tap,tap,tap…tap,tap,tap…_

For all the Earl knew she either was too much in thought to hear him or she was just plain ignoring him. Ciel groaned slumping against his desk.

After about five more minutes of tapping Sebastian swiftly entered Ciel's office with snack the cart in tow. "So sorry for the wait, My Lady." Sebastian said handing Ale a decorative frosted glass, from an apparently cold, gold auburn, drink, which she took from its stem. She nodded a thank you to the butler and, to Ciel's relief, lounged on a cushioned armchair.

"Today's snack is a desquoise, a layered cake with meringue, hazelnuts, and fruit jam," Sebastian laid a small plate with the chilled sweet on it in front of Ciel and handed Ale's hers. "Accompanying the desquoise is a sweet fruit tea from died berries," Sebastian handed Ciel his usual tea cup fill with a steaming maroon liquid.

Taking a sip of his drink Ciel eyed Ale. She seemed to be ignoring her snack as she drank her odd drink. _Who drinks cold drinks? _

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"What is that?" Ciel pointed to the empty cup Ale just put down.

"That is something Lady Ale's Sebastian left me. It's a recipe from sweetened iced tea."

"_Iced _tea?" Ciel was shocked.

"It's something from the future," Ale spoke up. "You might find it weird, but here it doesn't exactly get that hot. But I used to live in Mexico near the border of Texas."

"Wait, but Texas is part of Mexico," Ciel cut her off.

"Well, not for long. But that's not the point. Where I used to live it was a hot climate so having hot drinks would be stupid. So then one day some innovative person decided to put ice in their tea and low and behold, iced tea was born. Now, iced tea to me is the same as regular tea to you."

Ciel looked at her perplexed until a soft knock was heard from the door, "Come in."

"Young Master, you have a letter," Finny said handing Ciel the small envelope. Finny flinched when Ciel glared intensely at the letter then up at Finny.

"Out," Ciel's snap made the blonde boy jump. The gardener emitted a frightened 'Yes, Sir' before bowing and leaving.

"What's wrong with you?" Ale raised an eyebrow. She took the piece of parchment from the boy. A spark of irritation flamed in her mind when she saw the Trancy crest on the wax seal. With Sebastian handing her a letter opener, she tore open envelope, reading it.

"What does that brat want," Ciel spat.

"The Trancy boy has invited us to a private ball. His and your butler will engage in a duel to see whose butler is the best. "

"We'll go. It'll be my chance to get my revenge," Ciel said determined.

"Alright then," Ale smirked finally taking a bite of the desquoise.

* * *

><p>sorry it's really short.<p>

hoped you all liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry if the last and this chapter seem like an interlude. I promise there's good fingernail biting chapters soon.

Enjoy~

I don't own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji

* * *

><p>Ch. 9<p>

Ale POV

"_¿__Que vamos a hacer con ella?" 'What are we going to do with her?'_

"_Podemos vender la a Enrico." 'We can sell her to Enrico.'_

"_No. Ya sabes como es el puto. No quiere alquien joven como ella." 'No. You know how the bastard is. He doesn't want anyone young like her.' _

_The two men looked down at me- small weak barely 9 years old. They had smug grins when I shrunk away from them. _

"_Tiene que haber algo que ella sirve." 'There has to be something she's good for.' The shorter much scrawny man crouched down to my level where I had coward in the corner. _

_After a moment the other one did too. He looked more rugged with quite an amount of growing facial hair. His eyes made you want to scream from how much they made your skin crawl. They both reeked of cigarettes. Suddenly he reached up to grab my chin with grimy fingers. "__¿__Sabes que? Ha sido un tiempo desde que Rosa trjo algunas de sus chicas." 'You know? It's been a while since Rose brought her girls.' _

"_Si. Desde que deho de pagar su para ellas." 'Yeah. Ever since we stopped paying her for them.' _

_The one that had a hold on my chin grinned. "Enrico podria tener un problema con un nina tan joven. Pero no lo hago. Ademas, ella es linda." 'Enrico might have a problem with a girl so young. But I don't. Plus, she's cute.' Disgustingly he licked his lips and moved closer to my. I shrunk away only to meet more wall. I felt their hands touch my shoulder and I panicked ready to scream. _

"Young Mistress, It is only me." I let myself register that as I surveyed my surroundings. I wasn't in Mexico in that god forsaken warehouse. I was in my bed at the Phantomhive manner. I was backed up against the head board with my sheets tangled at my feet. I was in cold sweat. I looked up seeing Sebastian with a worried looked on his face. Ciel's Sebastian. I knew that expression from when he would serve a guest. It wasn't one that a demon butler would wear to face his master even if it was his future master. To him I have still just a simple guest of the Phantomhive in his eyes. It irritated me.

"It was only a nightmare," I said to myself reassuringly, "No it was a memory." I sank down into the mound of pillows bringing my knees to my chest.

"Perhaps some warm milk," Sebastian said offering a teacup with the liquid as small wisps of steam came from it.

"Thank you," I said taking a sip. It didn't go down well though. My mind was too jumbled to let such meager beverage sooth it. I had been having these nightmares/memories since the night we returned from the Trancy's costume ball. Tomorrow we would be going to the private ball Alois invited us to. It still worried me that my Sebastian hadn't returned from where ever he had gone. Over the days I watched as the contract he had marked me with slowly dim. Now, my right eye it simple just a mixture of violet and gray with a soft light hue where the contract is. It wasn't less than unsettling.

I took the last sip of milk handing over back to the demon butler, "Sebastian, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, mistress."

"Does Ciel have nightmares too?" His eyes widened slightly telling I marked the spot.

He smiled softly at the decorative cup as he spoke, "As I am aware, you know that my master had lost his memories. Ever since then, he doesn't. But before, when we were originally searching for his parent's murderers, he did. He would wake up much like you. However he does sleep with a gun…" I chuckled picturing the bright blue eyed child wielding a gun in fright, but rethought, I'd probably do the same thing.

"If you don't mind, mistress…what is it that is causing you these nightmares?" Sebastian asked.

I stared down at the crisp white covers before speaking bitterly, "About seven or eight months before I met my Sebastian, I was kidnapped by some human traffickers in my country. But, at the time I was too young to be sold to my kidnappers' buyer so they just kept me as their play thing."

"It must have been hard on you," he said setting up his cart to leave the room.

"What's this?" I smirked at him, "A demon butler showing sympathy towards a human?"

"Well, in my defense, young mistress, if I wasn't able to coddle a guest of the Phantomhive after a nightmare, what kind of butler would I be?" He said in a low voice as he stepped out of the room. "Good night, my lady."

My fists clenched at the sheets and pillows. He wasn't coddling me. "That's a cruel lie," I snapped at the air around me. He saw how distressed I was from my Sebastian's leaving. He knew that deep down no matter how either Ciel or I undermine either of them, we were nothing without them. Now, he was just poking at my weakness- for what reason I didn't know. He had nothing to gain from it. "Damn demon," I muttered laying back down, yet not daring to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p> 


End file.
